


Clean On Me

by masochistedgelord



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bath Houses, Denial of Feelings, Intense Makeouts, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Top Akira, jealous akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Today was just a plethora of bad decisions for Akechi, it seemed.It wasn't bathing weather at all but still, here he was in the bath, watching water drops make their way down a certain delinquent's chest...





	Clean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This got so freaking long and self-indulgent smh. Thank You Chrome, for encouraging me! It took me a month and half- I died a few times while writing it but, finally it's done!

Every time he walked into Leblanc it felt nostalgic, but there was always something else. 

"Hey." The young man behind the counter drew his attention effortlessly as usual, greeting him and stopping Akechi's thoughts in their tracks. He couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. But then, he didn't really _want_ to either.

That was the point. It was easy here, easy to stop thinking. Well, mostly. When the dark haired enigma of a student wasn't involved. Maybe it was a problem. Akechi didn't want to get caught staring after all. 

No, he _knew_ it was a problem. That was why he ignored the heavy grey gaze that seemed insistent on following him and chose a booth seat today instead of his regular place at the bar.

The noise of the door chime signalled someone entering the quiet cafe. Normally he would have ignored it. He was here to relax, but the sound of hurried footsteps coming closer had him on alert again.

"Akechi-kun?" A long haired boy around his age, Akechi presumed, with wide eyes bright with wonder, slid slowly into the seat opposite him in the booth.

He sat up straight. "Yes?" 

It wasn't unusual for him to get noticed outside but here in Leblanc it felt...odd. 

A smile broke out across the boy's face."W-Wow!"

Akechi smiled back nervously.

_Ah. A fan I suppose._

The boy leant across the table. "I can't believe it's actually you." He whispered.

"Yes, well here I am." Akechi clasped his gloved hands in front of him. "What can I do for you? An autograph perhaps?" He asked. 

Really, he just wanted to get back to his private musings that were most definitely not about how soft that delinquent's hair looked at all.

The boy opposite him seemed to be about to say something however, he changed his mind and just laughed, fidgeting on his seat instead.

"Y'know, you're much more handsome in real life." He murmured finally.

Akechi's jaw hung in surprise and the jarring sound of a ceramic mug smashing to the floor behind the counter reached their ears.

"Aha..T-Thank you." Akechi had heard as much from fans and interviewers before, but here in such close quarters it was different and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

“So um,” The boy fumbled around his coat pockets and took out a small balled up piece of paper. "Here." 

He flattened it on the table and pushed it towards the detective. Akechi glanced down at it briefly and looked back up.

"A phone number?" He questioned.

The boy rubbed at his reddening face. "Yeah, it's mine." He stood up. 

"I see." Akechi admittedly did not _see_. He didn't have the slightest idea how to handle a situation like this. Interrogations with Gangsters? Fine. Overbearing Boss? Easy. Complicated interview questions? Handled. This???

"Call me?" The boy smiled hopefully and winked at him, then made for a quick exit out of the cafe, leaving Akechi thinking in question marks. 

He picked the paper up and squinted at it.

_Well, that was... Interesting to say the least._ _I should feel flattered, right? It was a compliment so why..._ He frowned. Why was it that when Akira insistently did the same, even surpassing the definition of compliment and into straight up flirting on a regular basis, it ignited something in him that was the complete opposite of uncomfortable?

Absently Akechi pocketed the paper, his mind off analyzing the conversation that had just taken place. His cup was clattered down in front of him and he jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts.

"Your coffee." 

The voice was strangely clipped, quite unlike the usual nonchalant tone it took on.

Akechi's gaze followed up the arm connected to the pale hand that was still holding on to the cup, until his eyes met the blank face that more often than not, imposed on his mind at extremely inopportune times. This time though, something was out of place. Akira was very good at hiding things behind his fake glasses around other people, but not from Akechi. He was taken aback by the sheer _ice_ directed at him in Akira’s eyes.

Akechi opened his mouth to say something but before the words could leave his throat, the young barista in training turned on his heel and was gone.

_What was that all about..?_

Akechi blinked and stared at the steam rising from the hot drink, wondering if it would be too selfish of him to wish he could evaporate from the world of these endlessly confusing problems, so easily. 

He glanced at the counter quickly and caught sight of Akira's slightly hunched shoulders, his back turned to him. Akechi frowned, a pit of something like worry and _wrong_ forming in his stomach.

_Kurusu Akira...He.. He's never looked at me like that before._

Akechi never missed how Akira's gaze would seek him out in the crowd of Phantom Thief meetings, how his eyes settled on him in amusement, the way they seemed to twinkle when they were alone. Akechi, offensive as it was to admit to himself, had become somewhat addicted to the warmth that they radiated towards him. This cold all of a sudden... He didn't like it. At all.The realisation had his hands shaking and he gripped his mug tightly, gloves stretching taut over his knuckles.

_I haven't done anything have I?_

_Not yet._ His mind chided and he pursed his lips, pushing those thoughts far away into the deep recesses of his mind to deal with later. Much later. 

Akira muttering a curse had him looking back to the counter. He was leaning down now, brushing up. Akira must have dropped something, seeing as there wasn't anyone else behind the counter. Now that Akechi thought about it, he remembered hearing something fall when his enthusiastic fan had been talking to him.

_Was Akira annoyed, maybe?_

He disappeared from view, no doubt to dispose of what he'd cleared up. When he reappeared, he caught Akechi's eyes for a moment looking somewhat conflicted? Before looking down and away. Akechi took a deep breath, composed himself and against his better judgement, stood up. 

It was already hard enough, but after seeing Akira look so out of sorts, he really wouldn't be able to stay in the booth after all. He sat down at his usual place at the bar, placing his cup down tentatively.

Akira looked up sharply. "What-"

"You know it's freezing over there." Akechi cut him off loudly.

Akira shoved his hands in his pockets. "Felt the same to me." 

Akechi sipped on his coffee, studying him over the rim of his cup. "Hm? Maybe it was just you then." 

Akira frowned at him and that was _new_. "Well, I'm over here now, so you could have just stayed over there." He said curtly.

_So it is me..._

Akechi put his cup down. "Is that what you want?" He asked softly.

"I didn't say that.” Akira said quickly. “Just..."

Akechi tilted his head to the side a little. "Just?" 

Akira removed his hands from his pockets and put them on the counter either side of Akechi's cup. Akechi swallowed as discreetly as possible, feeling his own hands tingle in their gloved confines.

"Your _friend_ might come back." 

Akechi looked at him in confusion. "My… Oh!" He laughed lightly. "He's not my friend-"  

"What, then." Akira shot at him sharply, leaning closer as he did and Akechi promptly shut his mouth. 

_So hostile..._

Sudden heat crawled across his face and he coughed into his shoulder. 

"U-Uh.. He was a fan, I think." Akechi said, sliding his hands in between the gaps Akira had left around the mug.

"Isn't everyone?" He sounded bitter. "What made this one so special?" His gaze flickered to Akechi's pocket.

"Special?!" He yelped. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

Was Akira... _Jealous_?

Akechi bit the inside of his cheek to stop the shit eating grin that was threatening to spread across his face. The realisation Akira cared enough to be jealous of all things, felt much too pleasant. 

"He gave me his number and told me to call him." Akechi said innocently, daring to lean closer to him across the counter. 

"Are you going to?" 

"No." Akechi watched him carefully.

Akira looked down at the counter, at their hands. "Good.." He said quietly. 

"He's not my type after all." Akechi said.

Akira's eyes snapped up to ensnare his again. Akechi saw Akira’s throat move in his peripheral, Adam’s apple shifting under thin skin and his teeth ached.

"Is anyone your _type_?" Akira asked. 

"Glasses." Akechi blurted, to his horror. It really wasn't fair, he'd been thinking about how he wanted to see Akira without his glasses on and trying to say 'classified' at the same time, which didn't go to plan.

Akira's eyebrows disappeared as they went up in surprise. A small smile twisted the corner of his mouth and Akechi could feel his face warming up in embarrassment. Akira was back to his normal self at least. 

"Akechi Goro." He breathed playfully and Akechi's heart almost stopped.

Akira stepped back and walked around the counter. "Your secret's out." He murmured, sliding up to Akechi's side. 

His eyes were half lidded and he was leaning in, Akechi found himself subconsciously mirroring the movement. He only wanted to see the alluring warmth that had returned to Akira’s grey eyes again.  

Akira’s slender fingers reached into Akechi’s coat pocket and took the paper out. He scrunched it up and threw it behind him.

_This… Isn’t just flirting anymore is it?_

It was easy to ignore until things escalated like they did sometimes and it worried him. Toeing the thin line between friendship and something else was dangerous for more reasons than one. Had they already crossed it? Were they even friends in the first place? 

Akechi caught himself.

“Kurusu…” He warned. 

Akira froze and pulled back and the moment was lost once again. 

“Y-Yeah?” He tugged at his fringe. 

Was that embarrassment? 

_It shouldn’t be cute. I shouldn’t think that’s cute. Why is that cu-_

“Akechi…”

“H-Huh?” 

“You’re gonna fall off the stool.” Akira deadpanned. 

Akechi straightened up quickly and cleared his throat, glaring as Akira chuckled lightly. 

“I have something to confess.” Akira said solemnly. 

“Do I look like a priest?” Akechi stared at his mug, refusing to meet Akira’s gaze. 

“...You could, the robes would really suit yo-” 

Akechi scoffed. “What is it Kurusu?” He asked, mildly exasperated. He picked up his mug to finish off the rest of his coffee.

“I’m going to steal your heart.” Akira said firmly. 

Akechi almost dropped his cup. 

“W-What?!” 

_How can he-_

Akira ignored him and looked behind the counter instead. 

“Hey kid, you harassing my customers?” The cafe’s owner seemed to be back.

“Of course not.” Akira said brightly and Akechi glared daggers at the side of his head. 

“Anyway, I’m stepping out for a bit.” 

_What?_

“In the rain?” Akechi asked, incredulous.

“I won’t be long.” Akira said to the older man. 

_Is he ignoring me now?!_

Sojiro sighed with a nod and Akira handed him his apron. Without another glance back, he turned and went up the stairs leaving Akechi to stew. He sauntered down again not long after, with numerous bottles in a small open plastic box in his arms. 

_He’s not seriously just going to leave after saying something like that is he?!_

Akira walked past him towards the door. He stopped and threw a small smirk at Akechi over his shoulder before walking out. 

_He’s ridiculous._

Akechi gulped down the rest of his coffee. 

“Where is-” 

“Bathhouse.” Sojiro shook his head. 

Akechi left money on the counter for his drink and practically ran out of the cafe. 

_Just what does he think he’s doing?_  

It was raining quite heavily and Akechi realised he didn’t have an umbrella, much less a plan. Akira probably knew he would follow him out here as well, that piece of shit.

_Steal my- That’s not possible! Persona users can’t have… What was it the Thieves called them? Palaces? He must know that already so, what did he mean?!_

Akechi had worked himself up into a frenzy and he must have looked like drenched death when he finally walked into the Bathhouse not far from Leblanc. He ignored the stare from the man at the counter as he paid and walked through the door behind him. 

The locker room was empty and Akechi made quick work of his clothes. 

_Akira must already be in there._

Sure enough, as Akechi walked closer to the doors leading to the bathing room he caught sight of Akira's slicked back, damp looking hair, his bare torso above the water, through the window and his stomach lurched, though not unpleasantly.

Akira had taken his glasses off of course, and had his eyes closed with his head resting on the mural wall behind him. He looked... younger, tired weariness more apparent without the shield of glass to hide behind. Akechi's throat suddenly felt dry at the thought of how truly exposed Akira was. How _defenceless_. He was also the only one in the bath, the rainy weather probably having some part to play in that fact.

Akechi grit his teeth and hesitated for a second before opening the door.

This was probably a terrible idea.  

He went in anyway.

Akechi refused to look towards Akira when he opened his eyes and noticed Akechi getting into the bath opposite him. Akechi could just feel Akira regarding him with something like _amusement_ , probably.

The water was warm and actually quite comfortable. It was surprisingly relaxing and Akechi couldn’t help the small sigh that naturally fell from his lips or stop his eyes from sliding closed either. Then Akira hummed and the steam filled air felt thick around him as he remembered why he had come in here in the first place. 

Akechi's eyes fluttered open and landed on Akira instantly. 

If Akechi thought seeing Akira through the window was bad, up close was quite positively _lethal_. So much pale flawless skin... Just on display, with water droplets slowly running down Akira’s toned chest before rejoining the pool of water around them.

"What?" 

Akechi looked away so fast he felt his neck click. He cleared his throat, staring at the far wall to his left, awkwardly. 

" Y-You...Why did you say that?" He managed to ask.

"Say what?" 

Akechi betrayed himself and looked back the infuriating boy opposite him, pointedly. "You know what!"  

Akira sighed and moved away from the mural wall. "I know you don't have a palace, Akechi. I checked, so stop looking at me like that. Isn't it obvious?" 

"Wh- What do you mean you checked?!" Akechi exclaimed. 

"That's not important and I meant it as an expression. I thought you were supposed to be a famous detective." Akira said airily and Akechi could feel his hackles rising. 

"You were _jealous_!" He spat accusingly.

Akira's gaze softened and Akechi felt his nerves go on an alert of a different kind. 

Akira slid forward in the water. "So what if I was? You were sitting so far away too... Why'd you do that?" 

"You're not denying it..." Akechi murmured warily, ignoring the question.

"Would _you_ really feel nothing if-"

"That doesn't matter." Akechi spat, with a lot more venom than he intended. 

Akira frowned. "It does." 

_This isn't fair at all._

Akechi exhaled sharply. "Do you not listen to anyth-!"  

"It matters to me." Akira whispered and just when did he get so close?!

Any retort to that, died in Akechi's throat as he swiftly became aware of the fact the only thing covering him, was the easily breached water. 

"Kurusu..." He felt light headed. 

"Akechi..." Akira really was way too close, the small ripples his breathing made, crashing against Akechi's own chest gently.

"We can't-" 

" _Why_?" 

"Because!" Akechi fidgeted a little and the water made a dim splashing noise. 

"It's too... Complicated..." He said finally,  looking down at the water, resigned.

Akira clenched his jaw. "I know." He muttered.

Akechi looked back up at him. 

Frustration really was a good look on Kurusu Akira. He met Akechi's gaze and the determination in his eyes, that sudden sliver of Joker had Akechi's mind going numb.

"But can’t I- Can't we at least try?" 

Neither of them spoke. 

The question hung like a live, charged wire above the water around them as they stared at each other tersely, for a timeless second.

They lunged forward at the same time, hands sliding into the other's hair, their lips meeting in a static filled embrace as the humid air around them cracked and the wire fell, sparking through the water, electrocuting them both. 

Akechi was sure he had never felt more alive than in that moment. His whole body felt alight with Akira kissing him like he was trying to consume him. It was over far too quickly, but then any amount of time would have felt like it wasn't enough. 

They jumped apart, disturbing the still water, panting and flushed. Akechi covered his wet mouth in shock, unable to process what had just happened. Akira licked his lips and rubbed at the back of his neck with jerky, uncertain movements.

"Y-Yeah, um.. that-"  Akira started. 

"Ha..haha y-yes I..uh-" 

They spoke over each other loudly, clumsily.

Akira cleared his throat and Akechi shook his head a little. 

"That was, you know...I uh-" Akira tried.

Akechi nodded. "Mm hmm, y-yes I understand-"

Akira nodded too. "N-Nothing?" 

"N-Nothing at all." Akechi agreed. 

"Ok. Yeah. That's..yeah." Akira confirmed.

"Yes." Akechi finalised. "I should um.." 

He turned around in a hurry and pressed a hand to his erratic heartbeat in hope of somehow slowing it. 

It was all lies, of course. But there was too much on the line to admit how it really felt. 

Akechi grabbed a towel from the pile on the side and tried to avoid looking directly at Akira. He still caught sight of him though and really wished he hadn’t. 

Akira was chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes unable to look away from soaking up the display in front of him as Akechi moved to lift himself out of the water, wrapping the towel around his waist in a hurry. 

_Can’t he look somewhere else?!_  

Akechi was too preoccupied by trying to position himself so Akira would see the least amount possible, he missed the wet step on the edge of the bath. 

“Akechi!” Akira got up and reached forward for him quickly, catching on to his arm. It was a second too late and Akechi inevitably slipped, taking Akira down with him to land on the cold, wet, tiled floor. 

“Ouch...” Akira grunted somewhere beside his ear. 

“You idiot!” Akechi bristled. 

“Mmfh..” 

Akechi’s eyes widened as Akira moved back, sliding his hands along the floor to push himself up. 

_Shit_.

Akira’s eyes locked with his and they both froze in place. He was on top of Akechi, hands either side of his head, looking down at him. Their faces were close enough for Akechi to feel stray water drops drip off Akira’s hair and on to his cheek. They held their breath, not daring to shift even an inch and Akechi felt his face warm up rapidly underneath Akira’s dark, searing gaze. He wanted to tear his eyes away from being sucked into Akira’s own so easily, but he couldn’t.

Akira’s eyes flicked to his mouth for a brief second. Akechi gulped at how painfully obvious the only thing barely separating their _naked_ bodies, was a thin, cheap towel. 

He parted his lips to say something, _anything_ but Akira was back at his mouth, sealing off and trapping the words in his lungs, then wrenching them out in the form of a short gasp with his tongue. Akechi's body responded to the needy kiss almost frighteningly quickly, with just as much fervor. Reality ceased to exist, both far too wrapped up in their own world, getting swept away by the intoxicating mix of dizzying warmth. 

Akira's left hand ghosted across the sensitive skin of Akechi's hip bone at the edge of the towel. Akechi's breath caught in his chest audibly and Akira stilled, releasing his mouth, eyes sliding open to meet Akechi's half lidded ones. Akechi made no effort to push him off even though he probably, really, should. 

Then both of Akira's warm, damp hands were sliding up his bare sides with purpose, rapidly halting any sane thoughts from forming in Akechi's mind as Akira leant back down to kiss him again, harshly. He migrated to Akechi's neck and began to work wet, searching kisses along his throat, at his jaw, under his ear. Akechi opened his mouth and greedily licked the drops of water off Akira’s bare shoulder before they fell. 

Akechi could feel, could _hear_ his nerves singing under his skin with each pleasurable press of Akira's lips. He felt like he was burning alive, surely he was dying. It was just too much. 

But he didn't want it to stop. 

He wanted _more_. 

He tried to sit up and failed. Akira pushed him back down and sunk his teeth into the skin where neck met shoulder suddenly and Akechi groaned softly, biting at Akira's shoulder hard enough to leave the indent of his teeth, in return. 

Akira lifted his head slowly, his eyes glinting mischievously and a shiver of nervous anticipation ran down Akechi's spine. 

_Damn it..._

Akira dropped his hips flush to Akechi's with a devilish smirk stretching across his face, at the gurgle of embarrassment Akechi made around a small moan as he ground down against him. Their mutual arousal was obvious even without Akira's _demonstration_.

He lifted his hips and tugged the flimsy towel off, throwing it to the side, not even blinking, holding their stare all the while. Akira’s fingers found Akechi's hardened length and he gripped it just as he captured Akechi's lips with his own once again. 

"Mmhn-!" Akira decided to make Akechi implode, tugging on his cock while simultaneously nibbling on his lower lip, the scratch of his fangs ever present. He sucked on it before letting go and moving back a little.

He swallowed harshly, reaching up past Akechi's head and fumbled with the numerous bottles he’d brought with him almost frantically, knocking half of them onto the floor with a loud clatter before finally grabbing the one he wanted. 

The sound of a lid popping open had Akechi’s eyes darting to Akira’s occupied hands. He was squeezing the clear gel-like contents into his right hand and Akechi’s brain was far too frayed, far too occupied with the sensory feeling of wet hot skin against his, to process the thought of why Akira even had something like that with him. And right now he didn’t really care. 

Akira crawled down his body, kissing hard down his stomach as he went and gently spread his legs. There were a hundred and one thoughts zipping through Akechi's brain at light speed, but the only thing he could hold on to was how damn good Akira looked between his legs. 

He circled Akechi's entrance with a slick finger then pressed inside, reaching as far as he could before slowly pulling it out and adding another. Akechi squirmed at the foreign feeling and Akira slid his free hand across the inside of his right thigh.

Akechi relaxed at the soft touch and Akira scissored his fingers, grinding the heel of his hand against Akechi's balls as he reached deep, twisting up into him with each thrusting motion. Akechi moaned at the warmth pooling in his lower half and spread his legs wider.

Akira was watching him with a light blush, intently, shamelessly and Akechi gasped quietly, the eye contact in such a compromising position was making a scorching heat rush across his own face again, no doubt colouring it a few shades.

Akira ran his tongue across his lips as he added another finger and Akechi grit his teeth in frustration.

_Not enough._

"More." He muttered against his will and Akira inhaled sharply, his fingers ceasing all ministrations, abruptly. 

He removed them altogether and squeezed more lube on his hand to rub it along his cock instead. Akechi’s pulse raced dangerously as Akira sat forward and lifted his legs, positioning himself. Akechi caught his eyes and Akira edged in with laboured breathing, stretching him slowly, eyes watering with each disappearing inch. 

But suddenly it was going too slowly. Akira was taking too long. Akechi locked his ankles together and tightened his muscles around Akira, throwing his top body weight and flipping them over so the dark haired boy's back hit the tiled floor. Akechi relished the open surprise as he sank down on the rest of Akira's length himself, all at once. The surprise contorted into a strained grunt from beneath him as his jaw dropped against the pleasurable burn searing through him from their connection.

Akira grasped his hips _hungrily_ , hard enough to leave harsh bruises, digging blunt nails into his skin. 

"Ngh!" Akechi was the one taken by surprise this time as Akira flipped them over once again, looming over him, fully sheathed, flush against Akechi’s body, legs wrapped around his waist firmly.

They may not be able to meet and understand each other on the same playing field anytime soon, but there was no denying the way their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly like this.

Akira’s darker, almost crazed gaze penetrated Akechi's skin like an arrow through it's target. He swallowed thickly as a dizzying hot wave skittered over him at being the cause, the only reason to such a pure _need_ in Akira's shiny eyes. 

Akira snapped his hips forward roughly and Akechi felt his mouth fall open, the loud, wet sound echoing around the room lewdly. He reached up and grabbed Akira’s still damp hair with trembling fingers, rocking his hips up to meet the smooth yet quick movements of the pace Akira set.

A particularly loud cry fell from his mouth as Akira pressed forward impossibly closer, angling his hips slightly higher, brushing firmly against _that_ place. The place that sent white heat through Akechi’s whole body, fizzling in his ears and behind his eyelids. 

_Too much-!_

Akechi brought a hand down to his mouth shakily and bit down on his knuckles to muffle the involuntarily loud sounds spilling out of him.

"N-No..." Akira's warm breath fell across Akechi's face like a soft caress contrasting the sharp, needy thrusts he was currently dealing. He reached for Akechi's wrist and pulled the hand away from his mouth, pinning it to the floor with a tight grip. 

The fact that someone might hear them, that Akira _wanted_ someone to hear them went straight to Akechi's already far too painfully hard dick, neglected, resting on his stomach between their bodies. 

“H-Hah!” Akechi grunted, trying to contain his voice as best he could so they wouldn’t actually, get caught. Akira moaned throatily, above him as Akechi tightened the hold of his hand that was still stuck in his charcoal hair. 

Akira reached down with his free hand and pumped Akechi’s cock in time with his relentless pace, which only served the purpose of having Akechi breathless and writhing beneath him at the overwhelming pleasure building in his body. 

"A-Ake..Akechi..." 

Akira had no business saying his name, sounding so hoarse and wrecked when Akechi was the one unravelling at his mercy.

“I-” 

Akechi mustered enough brain power to yank Akira down as he leaned up, cutting him off by sliding his tongue into his open mouth. Akira's hand stilled and his rhythm stuttered, becoming erratic instead of controlled as he responded and delved deep to glide his tongue around Akechi’s, fiercely. 

“Hah… A-Akechi.. m’gonna-” Akira’s voice was a strained, broken utterance in a short breath and already he began moving back. Getting farther away with each millisecond. 

_No!_

Panic flooded Akechi’s being all at once on some kind of instinct, when Akira released his wrist and put a steadying hand on his hip as he began to pull out. 

_No… Not yet!_

Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and gripped his body with well trained thigh muscles tightly, trapping him and halting his progress. 

Akira’s darkened grey eyes met his with drunken shock and Akechi held them with helpless desperation. Dread was inexplicably filling him at the thought of Akira pulling away from him in such a moment and tainting his pleasure filled brain quickly. Akechi clenched around Akira using every ounce of strength left in his body. 

_Please…_

Akira’s eyes went wide, a bright blush flowering on his cheeks as his brows furrowed and his mouth fell open in a silent moan, body tensing visibly as he came and Akechi followed after him, shuddering against the floor as the sight and feel of Akira’s orgasm tipped him over the edge in a rush, hot white streaks painting his stomach copiously as a consequence. 

Akechi’s limbs went weak and he released Akira as they fell down, limply. Akira’s head dropped as he heaved, finally removing himself from Akechi’s body. They both flinched at the overstimulation and the room was silent, punctuated only by laboured pants as they fought to catch their breath.

The tension that had been building up in Akechi’s body was gone and he had started cooling down rapidly. He blinked a few times as clarity returned to him in a hazy cloud. 

_Of course. It… All makes sense now._

He was attracted to Akira and Akira was attracted to him. Their bodies had simply had a chemical reaction and reacted to some primal need, this eventual situation being the only way to satiate their urges. 

“W-Well… I’m glad that’s out of the way.” Akechi said, wincing at how disheveled his vocal cords sounded.

He knew that he was lying to himself.

Akira looked down at him through his spiked lashes with an unreadable expression before rolling off him. He sighed. "Yeah, me too.” 

Sweet words had never been for Akechi to say, for Akechi to feel. Now, they sat right on the tip of his tongue, unable to be spoken. 

"It was just-" 

"Yep. Nothing..." 

Akechi nodded as their lies tumbled over each other once again. He sat up and his eyes landed on the mess he’d made of himself. He scrambled for the towel to cover it up with in embarrassment. 

Akira tried and failed to hide the soft smile on his face causing Akechi to blush brightly. He turned away and scoffed as he got up off the floor, standing still for a beat, a little unsteady on his feet. 

"I-I'm just going to..uh.." Akechi gestured towards the showers behind them. 

Akira nodded slowly. "Yeah... Okay."

Akechi took a step and mortification settled in his gut. Walking normally was currently impossible and he had to _limp_ the rest of the way to shower in short, small steps.

It was probably a good thing he missed the small, self satisfied yet affectionate smile accompanied with eyes filled with resigned sadness that Akira couldn't keep at bay, as he watched Akechi leave.

Standing under the hot spray of water was soothing. It clothed his naked body and made Akechi feel sleepy and unusually safe as he mulled. 

_Nothing.. Huh. It's better this way. Right?_

Akechi grimaced as he ran his hands over tender skin, over the ridiculous amount of _marks_ , that Akira felt the need to so graciously decorate his body with. 

Deep down for reasons not quite so unknown, there was one thing Akechi knew for certain. He couldn't ignore the way his heart kicked up in his chest at the soft pain cautiously pressing on each bruise provided; He definitely wasn't going to be seeking out or enabling any random admirers. 

_It's not like I have time for any of that with-_ Akira's blushing face played fresh on his mind. _-Anyone…?_

Akechi winced as the dull ache that had begun to blossom across his lower half sharpened, demanding to be felt and begging to differ.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :')


End file.
